


Five Times Cloud Found a Moment

by eerian_sadow



Series: Chocobo Races 2013-14 [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, chocobo races, kiss battle 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of micro-fics in which Cloud finds moments to remind Tifa he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Cloud Found a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> The canon is all over with this one, along with the chronology. Sorry.

1) Tifa settled into the chair with a pained hiss. Despite himself, Cloud moved to her side and helped her settle more comfortably so that her bandaged would wouldn't be aggravated any further. She gave him a grateful smile and before he realized what he was doing, he leaned down.

Tifa sighed happily as Cloud's lips pressed against hers.

2) Cloud grabbed hold of Tifa and pulled her close against his chest and kissed her passionately. She squeaked in surprise, but the Shinra guards walked on past, not realizing two of the terrorists they were persuing were making out like teenagers right next to them.

3) Night in Cosmo Canyon was peaceful and the crackling fire lent a hint of romance that was lacking in their current every day life. It was so.enchanting that Cloud couldn't resist the urge to lean down and kiss the woman curled against his side. He purred happily when Tifa returned the kiss enthusiastically.

4) He froze when he came up on deck and saw Tifa facing into the wind and letting her hair blow out behind her. She was the most beautiful thing he could remember seeing, and he was moving to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless before he realized it.

5) He was still groggy from his time in the coma, but he remembered how Tifa had cared for him so dilligently and he knew he had to do something to pay her back. The warm kiss he gave her was a poor reward, but he was just getting started.


End file.
